


Dick's Seduction Game

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Category: DCU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fun, M/M, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Jason knew it wasn't personal. But it felt that way anyway.





	Dick's Seduction Game

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Provocaciones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529966) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> This one makes me suffer more than others. I don't know why. I still enjoy it so much, as the first time I wrote. So. Hope you enjoy it too~ Google helped. Sorry for the mistakes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dick's Seduction Game**

 

 

 

Jason could end _fascinated_ by some weird actions. That was something Dick knew very well.   Every time he did certain things he felt the heavy gaze of the other running through his whole body before   that J move aside with an expression of annoyance. That always made him smile.  It was fun to watch him deal with the sexual tension that he caused him.

While fuck with Nightwing was completely out of the question for Red Hood, his relationship with the youngest of the three birds had not meant true conflict. He did not grow up with him, could hardly consider him his brother and he was his current partner, after all.  

However, and it should be clarified that this was something that Jason had never hidden from the current owner of his time, Dick always managed to made Jason rethink certain decisions about the limits in their relationship.  

Grayson had full knowledge of what he was causing in people for acting in different ways, Jason used to mock him with being a tremendous gigolo with all the reason on it, but sometimes it was just too much. Just like that. Too fucking much. It was a lot for him.  The reality was that it was just because Todd knew how serious his relationship was that he noticed that it wasn’t an elaborate plan to seduce him. No matter how much seems to be like it. They both knew that was not really the case. He didn’t see Jay in that way.

Richard seduced, yes. Indiscriminately. Inappropriate. Brazenly. Of course he did. He always does. Grayson never hid it from anyone how sexy he can be. He likes it. And that was exactly the idea. Show off with everyone, and with that anyone was special on this. He does not make it intimate. Because it was not a game   that was showing him with that purpose. It was a damn game he had with the little demon, who was, actually, demonically jealous.

Richard Grayson was just using everyone, as he used Jay, to play with him.

And although he screwed up to find about it by the words of his own   boyfriend, Jason could not judge his brother that hard. He even recognized his ingenuity.

—He's really a mess ... —had commented   Tim, a day when his partner came back especially needy after Dick was particularly showing— He flirts with you in front of him because he knows   the consequences very well...

Such a serious expression on his face was not a good thing, Jason was aware of it. But it's not like it bothers him.

He passes hardly times just to taking Drake out of the job on his own, so that the youngest to be who took the initiative to spend time with him was always something exciting.

—Dick really think it does not bother me how he acts with you...— he continued, and Todd could not help but receive him in his arms when he sat on his lap.

Contrary to what anyone would think, those two rarely argued. It was one of the things that both appreciated about their relationship. They understood each other so perfectly that there were few occasions where they got heat up for questions that were not sexual. And if they did, they always ended up solving everything in the privacy of their room, with some giving in one way or another, after a good fuck.

—Does it bother you that he flirts with me? — scoffed then Jay, fun

His boyfriend frowned.

— It bothers me that _you_ enter to _his_ game ...

Then Jay understood why the imbecile of his brother did what he did with him so often. He understood why it took him whole days to repeat it, and, especially, why he fell back into the same thing over and over again.

 

.

.

.

 

Jason watched him   from a prudent distance before he finally decided to approach. He was sitting on one of the gargoyles, cigar in hand, enjoying the night breeze when Dick was placed a few steps from him.

The youngest does not found Robin hanging around, so it was easy to add two plus two.

Jason did not need to ask how Grayson had managed to get such a bruise on his face before he even started guarding that night.

He would worry that their relationship would be toxic if it was not because he knew his damn lover that well. He knew with absolute certainty that that blow was not intentional. And the accident that caused it was probably one of those moments of passion about which he did not want to ask.

—It's strange to see you without that imp prowling ...

The comment escapes his mouth just because. Not really interested by response.

—Today he preferred to stay to rest ... —was the simple response of the current Batman

Jason nodded vaguely.

— Tim ...?

—I do not think he had any intention of getting up soon ... He kicked me out of bed ... He said I shouldn’t dare come much late today in any case.

Dick hid a smile.

—I never took him for someone jealous ...

—Oh, pretty boy ... If I told you how he really is...

Yeah, maybe keep fooling around with Dick was not so bad, after all  

.

.

.

  

 


End file.
